


Together

by Skiller339



Series: Trapped in the Dark [3]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Depends on how you look at it, Maybe some Kris x Ralsei, Mentions of Blood, Other, Self-Harm, Sobbing, i still don't know how to tag, maybe some self hatred, this story is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiller339/pseuds/Skiller339
Summary: WARNING:  this story contains self-harm, mentions of blood.  read at your own risk.Ralsei finds Kris in a vulnerable moment...





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story involves mentions of self-harm. read at your risk

Something hot fled their eyes and rolled down cheeks like a waterfall. A red liquid flooded from multiple deep cuts. It somehow felt comforting to watch the liquid drip down to the floor and even though hurt, It made them feel numb emotionally. It was a way out of that pain but deep down, somewhere they knew what they were doing wasn’t a healthy way of coping with it.

They couldn’t find it in themself to care as they slashed their knife across their wrist again. They felt a sharp ting of pain as blood fled the wound, they watched it fall to the floor through blurry, watery vision. They eventually dropped their knife and just sobbed. They curled up into a ball up against the brick wall.

It hurt...Their SOUL hurt and they wanted it to stop.

_**'Then stop it, just be rid of it. Then you’ll finally be free of the pain.'** _

Their hand clenched the fabric of their shirt. They could do that and finally be done with the pain.

_**'So what are you waiting for? Be rid of it'** _

But what would happen with it gone?

_**'It doesn't matter… what matters is the pain will be gone…'** _

Their grip tightens, the tears continue down their cheeks like a waterfall… The blood from the wounds stains their clothes. They could end that all right now, all they had to was… tear it out.

“Kris?!” A familiar voice that sounded like music to their ears, snapped them out of their thoughts… They slowly looked up to meet a pair of spectacled eyes. “Oh, Kris…” Kris immediately attacked the small goat into a tight hug and bawled into his shoulder. They felt Ralsei wrap his own arms around them. Blood and tears stain the goat’s robe but he didn’t pay mind to that because all that mattered was the quivering human in his arms.

They remain there in each other's arms for time untold. Ralsei rubbed gentle circle around Kris’s back. “It’s okay” He whispered

“No...no, I-it’s not…”

“It will be.” His grip tightens around them “It will be... together we’ll make it okay” Kris continued to sob and Ralsei held them through every second.


End file.
